vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Zero Two VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * The Littlest Elf * The Lion King * The Return of Jafar * The Brave Little Toaster * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Muppet Classic Theater Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Pixar and Troublemaker Film * Frank Welker as Thomas and Robin Williams as Philip In * A Hammer Film Production * "Moon Zero Two" * With The Voice Talents Of: ** Catherine Schell - Clementine Taplin ** James Olson - Bill Kemp ** Adrienne Corri- Elizabeth Murphy ** Warren Mitchell - J. J. Hubbard ** Bernard Bresslaw - Harry ** Michael Ripper - 1st Card Player ** Dudley Foster - Whitsun ** Ori Levy - Korminski ** Joby Blanshard - Smith ** Neil McCallum - Space Captain ** Sam Kydd - Barman ** Carol Cleveland - Hostess ** Robert Tayman - 2nd Card Player ** Leo Britt - Senior Customs Officer ** and The Gojos - Guards * Additional Voices: Roy Evans, Tom Kempinski, Chrissie Shrimpton * Choreographed by: Jo Cook * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal * Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Computer Animation and Photography: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Alan Maley * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Music by: Don Ellis * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Musical Supervisor: Philip Martell * Music Recording Mixer: Dan Wallin * Musical Numers Staged by: Howard Jeffrey * Songs: Terry Gilkson ** "Moon Zero Two": Joel Hirschhorn ** Sung By: Julie Briscoll * Art Directors: Scott MacGregor, John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Character Design: Carl Toms, Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Production Design: Ken Anderson * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Associate Editor: Mel Shapiro * Camera Operator: Paul Wilson * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Roger Sword, Karsten Ullrich * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Re-recording: Dick Portman * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Technicolor® * Production Managers: Hugh Harlow, Don Duckwall * Editors: Spencer Reeve, Tom Acosta, Cotton Warburton * Unit Manager: Renate Neuchl * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Space Photography: Robert J. Schiffer, Pireo Tosi, Hal Gausman, Chuck Keehne, Emily Sunday, La Rue Matheron, Emile Kuri * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * RCA Sound Recording * Special Effects by: Logan R. Frazee, Les Bowie * Special Effects Photography: Kit West, Nick Allder * Optical Efects: Optical West/N.J.S., Pacific Title - Jim Danforth, Richard Kuhn, Albert Whitlock * Model Animator: Jim Danforth * Assistants: Peter Dawson, Colin Chilvers * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Assistant: Dennis Muren * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: Maurice Noble, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Titles by: Stokes Cartoons Ltd ** Animators: Floyd Norman, Bob Tyler ** Designer: Ken Anderson * Screenplay by: Michael Carreras * Original Story by: Gavin Layll, Frank Hardman, Martin Davison * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios, Art Stevens End Titles *THE END · A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:1994 Category:Moon Zero Two Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Classics